Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne savait rien ?
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Faire une Route Génocide dés le début, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et dans certains cas, ça peut carrément vous attirer l'inimitié de tout un peuple bien connu. (Oui, ce résumé est nul, oui, le fait de dire que le résumé est nul a été déjà trop fait et oui, je vous emmerde. Sinon, merci pour les 32 vues et merci à tous ceux qui regarderont ce prologue à "AfterManson")


**Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un nouvel univers entre dans le Jacket-Verse. Un univers dont je me foutais éperdument il y a encore quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne l'existence d'univers alternatifs pour ce jeu. Et donc, je me suis à compulsivement regarder tout ce qu'il y avait sur** _ **Undertale**_ **(oui, je ne le cache pas plus longtemps, c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit). Ce qui a donc amené à la création de cet OS.**

 **En espérant que vous allez apprécier !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

MrJacketBarths aurait tout imaginé après ça. Sauf… ce qui était en train de se passer. A savoir qu'un putain de zombie… non, plusieurs, il ne savait pas très bien, il était encore ensommeillé et il partait avec un net désavantage. Même avec sa guitare. Mais bon, essayez de le comprendre… tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était juste terminer un putain de jeu vidéo. Bon, OK, de la façon la plus barbare possible mais il l'avait quand même terminé et c'était tout.

« Je veux parlementer. »

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore dite. Mais il pouvait bien essayer et faire entendre raison. 5 secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mette à rigoler de manière sardonique. Encore. Là, ça commençait à l'énerver. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il devait se dire « plusieurs » au lieu de « un seul ».

« Dixit le génocidaire. »

Putain, qui c'est qui venait de dire ça ? Oh, en quoi c'était important ! Il ne se souvenait pas des noms et là, dans cette situation, il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dormir et surtout, que tout ce foutu univers arrête de venir le faire chier dans sa vie quotidienne.

« VOUS. N'ETES. PAS. CENSES. FAIRE. CA ! VOUS N'ETES PAS CENSES SAVOIR QUE C'EST MOI QUI FAIS TOUT CA ! En tout cas, que j'ai fait une partie et que c'est moi qui guidais les actes de Frisk… ou peut-être que c'est Chara ? J'm'en souviens plus, ils se ressemblent trop, de toute façon... »

Il avait lâché cette dernière bravade comme ça. Parce qu'il lâchait toujours des bravades à ceux qui l'emmerdaient. Par réflexe. Parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement. Il se mit à soupirer. Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là, déjà ?

 _I semaines…_

« BWAHAHAHAHA ! Non mais c'est ça que vous appelez un « screamer », sérieux ? Bon, OK, j'y ai cru une seconde, d'accord… mais juste une seconde ! Après, ça se dégonfle comme du pipi de chat ! Je trouve des choses plus effrayantes et plus réelles que ça en allant sauver les Mathieu Sommet de leurs asiles respectifs ! »

Jacket passa au moins 3 minutes à se bidonner face à ce qui, pour lui, était quand même une fin toute pourrie. C'était juste un « Bouh, aie peur ! ». Puis le jeu crashe. Paf. Terminé. Tout le monde était mort, le monde était détruit, Chara avait atteint son but et tout… La fin de tout. Voilà. Et étrangement, pour Barths… ben, c'était pas quelque chose de triste. Parce que pour lui, bien sûr, c'était juste un jeu vidéo. Et en matière de code, il connaissait la technique. Il n'avait qu'à aller dans les fichiers du jeu, supprimer ceux qui étaient liés à la Route Génocide et puis voilà. Aucun remords à avoir, parce que de toute façon, ils survivraient tous. Même si bon, lui, il n'allait sûrement pas y rejouer de sitôt… lui, c'était bon, il avait testé ce produit qui était pour lui trop _hypé_ bien qu'assez sympathique, maintenant, fini, il désinstallait. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, après un petit détour par son compte Steam.

« Alors, c'était bien ?, demanda Twiggy Ramirez à l'écrivain chelou en le voyant passer.

« Ouais. Mais seulement pour une partie. En plus, j'ai entendu parler de gens qui s'étaient tellement attachés aux personnages qu'ils ont fini par rester devant leur ordinateur durant une bonne partie de leur vie. Effrayant, si tu veux mon avis. Moi, j'ai réussi à bien me souvenir que tout cela n'était pas réel donc aucun problème. Et puis bon, c'était pas le meilleur jeu du monde, bien qu'il était cool. Donc, désinstallation. »

« Mh… OK. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu y jouer, perso. »

Et sur ce, la Création de Jeordie White s'en alla vers l'une des chambres. _Sûrement celle de Marilyn_ , pensa le multi-instrumentiste. Ce qui fit penser à Jacket qu'il devrait aller se coucher. Alors, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'étendit à côté d'une Cyborg Noodle déjà profondément endormie (parce que contrairement au noctambule qui lui servait d'amant, elle savait qu'il fallait s'endormir décemment, elle) et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla… un peu secoué. Il avait fait un rêve absurde. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce dont il avait rêvé, mais il savait qu'il avait fait un rêve absurde. Ça, c'était le truc le plus chiant. Quand tu es sûr que tu as fait un rêve perturbant mais que même les passages les moins précis de ce rêve t'échappent complètement, c'est quelque chose qui est (en tout cas pour ce qui concernait notre cher Gary Stu à lunettes) troublant et dérangeant. Mais bon, sûrement que dans 5 secondes, il n'y penserait plus… comme toutes les choses chiantes « répertoriées » dans sa tête. Se levant d'un coup, il descendit les escaliers, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller ou de se laver, pour prendre son petit déjeuner et commencer une nouvelle journée. Une fois son bol de céréales avalé et son ventre rassasié, l'écrivain à lunettes partit vers son ordinateur dans le but de… non, il n'avait pas de but précis quand il démarrait une nouvelle journée.

Alors, il laissa traîner sa souris d'ordi sur les différentes icônes du menu et regarda durant quelques secondes chacune de ces icônes, notamment ses différents jeux vidéo. Les _Hotline Miami_ , _Shovel Knight_ , _Broforce_ , _Alien : Isolation_ , _Castle Crashers_ , _Undertale_ , _Towerfall_ , les _Borderlands_ , _Spider-Man : Le Règne des Ombres_ … attends, quoi ?

« Twiggy ! Je peux te poser une question ? »

Et en un instant, Ramirez descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver face à un Jacket aux grands yeux, semblant très étonné. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner à son tour le bassiste maquillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ? »

« Je savais que tu m'avais dit que tu aurais voulu tester _Undertale_ , mais je savais pas que t'avais pris un temps pour le réinstaller. »

A la grande surprise de Barths, Twiggy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Mais… je n'ai pas réinstallé le jeu, gars. »

« C… Comment ça ? »

« J'ai pas réinstallé le jeu. Je ne suis même pas allé sur l'ordinateur, hier soir. »

L'écrivain s'étonna encore plus. Mais son étonnement se calma vite. Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait réinstallé le jeu…

* * *

Bon, là, il pouvait s'étonner. Il avait questionné tout le monde dans la maison et personne ne semblait avoir réinstallé _Undertale_. Soit parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il l'avait désinstallé, soit parce qu'ils s'en foutaient, soit parce qu'ils étaient occupés à faire autre chose de leur temps. Personne n'avait touché à l'ordinateur. Absolument personne. Et, encore plus inquiétant, Jacket savait, pour avoir fait poser quelques caméras dans la maison, qu'il n'était pas somnambule (quand il les avait installées, il avait toujours pris un temps pour visionner les vidéos) et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu le remettre sur son ordi.

Ce qui amenait une question qui devait, fatalement, se poser : si personne n'est allé réinstaller le jeu, que Barths ne l'avait même pas fait mais qu'il était quand même là… eh bien, qui l'avait remis ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être…

« Nooooon ! Ça, c'est pas possible ! J'ai certes vu des trucs impossibles mais là… non ! »

Faisant taire toutes les hypothèses idiotes qui commençaient à naître dans son cerveau malade, notre bon ami décida de désinstaller à nouveau le jeu, dans un geste reflétant toute la fougue de la jeunesse. Après tout, il a dit qu'il n'y rejouerait pas, donc il allait se tenir à ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'y rejouerait donc pas. Et bordel, il allait pas commencer à s'inventer des histoires débiles ! Il était peut-être un cinglé alcoolique amateur de marijuana qui provoquait régulièrement des merdes dans on ne sait combien de dimensions, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient aux manifestations paranormales. Ou, du moins, aux manifestations paranormales qui restaient invisibles et n'avaient pas le courage de se montrer, juste pour troller et effrayer. C'était pas ce genre de trucs qui allaient l'effrayer ! Oh ça, non…

Il éteignit l'ordinateur et alla passer le reste de sa journée à boire/jouer avec ses potes/faire chier les gens/casser des trucs/fumer des joints/jouer de la musique (ne rayez pas de mention inutile, il n'y en a pas). Tant et si bien qu'il en oublia l'événement de ce matin et qu'il put passer le reste de sa journée sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Il mangea normalement, fit des conneries normalement, se fit taper normalement et alla se coucher normalement. La dernière seconde qu'il passa avant de s'endormir, il sembla voir une paire d'yeux. Mais il n'y prêta guère d'importance, vu qu'ensuite, il sombra dans le sommeil infini.

* * *

« PUTAIN ! »

OK, là, le monde cherchait à se foutre de lui. Une nouvelle fois. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne DEVAIT pas se passer comme ça ! Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?

 _Putain, putain, putain, putain…_

Il était à deux doigts d'avoir une bonne grosse crise de nerfs. Il tournait et errait dans le salon, se jetant dans le canapé et s'y roulant avant de se relever, lâchant des insultes silencieuses tout en contractant compulsivement les paumes de ses mains et enchaînant des gestes relativement bizarres, ne pouvant pas rester une seconde en place. Non, là, tout déraillait. Tout déraillait à son insu, on lui jouait des tours et il haïssait cela.

« C'est impossible, dit-il à voix haute mais assez silencieusement pour ne pas faire venir les autres. C'est putain d'impossible. Pourquoi ? »

Il avait rallumé son ordi de la même manière que chaque jour. Il n'avait pas fait de fausse manœuvre. Il n'avait pas fait tout buguer. Et pourtant… et pourtant… _Undertale_ était à nouveau là. Sur l'écran. Et semblait presque le narguer (au sens figuré, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une icône parmi tant d'autres) en lui hurlant qu'il était toujours là, que ça faisait 2 fois qu'il revenait et que le désinstaller ne lui avait servi à rien. Parce qu'il était toujours là. Ce qui rendait Barths des plus furieux et lui faisait grincer des dents, dents qui commençaient à être plus proches des crocs… non, OK, là, il devait vraiment se calmer. Et supprimer définitivement et pour de bon ce jeu qui semblait avoir décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il refit comme les précédentes fois le processus de désinstallation.

Mais cette fois, un message d'erreur apparut. Lui disant clairement que l'ordinateur rencontrait des problèmes quand il cherchait à supprimer le jeu. Les yeux de Jacket s'écarquillèrent.

 _Comment ça ? J'ai réussi jusque-là à le faire sans problèmes, pourquoi là, ça ne le ferait plus ? OK, OK, ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerv-RHAAAAAAAAA TU VAS TE DESINSTALLER POUR DE BON, JEU DE MEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ?_

Il a failli le hurler tout haut. Il avait failli alerter toute la maisonnée. Ce dont il n'avait aucune envie. L'autre chose dont il n'avait aucune envie, c'était qu' _ **IL**_ vienne faire des siennes dans son corps. Ce qui expliqua qu'il se retrouva plié sur lui-même, respirant des grosses goulées d'air à intervalles de plus en plus irréguliers. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes qui firent automatiquement partie des minutes les plus éprouvantes de sa vie, il parvint à reprendre contenance et à faire disparaître tous les petits signes de métamorphose qui avaient commencé à apparaître. Et après plusieurs autres LONGUES minutes d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à, lentement, se lever. Ce qu'il vit… aurait pu très bien l'énerver à nouveau. Mais là, non, de plus, il avait épuisé toutes ses « réserves » d'énervement. Non, là… ce qu'il vit le glaça jusqu'au sang.

L'ordinateur était devenu noir. Le menu avait disparu. A la place, un écran noir. Et une phrase :

 _L'espèce d'exhibitionniste génocidaire que tu es est prié de s'habiller._

« Non… Non, ça peut pas se produire. Ça ne peut pas, c'est impossible ! »

Il en retomba presque par terre. Trop figé pour prononcer un autre mot. Comment est-ce que… le jeu savait qu'il avait pris la Route Génocide dès sa première et unique partie ? Comment savait-il qu'à ce moment, il était (comme à son habitude et comme tous les matins) entièrement nu ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tout le jeu… avait l'air de lui en vouloir et de lui hurler que pour avoir tout de suite choisi cette voie dès le début, fallait être un Flowey en puissance ? Il y avait trop d'éléments proprement dingues et bizarres ici, tout échappait à la compréhension de Jacket. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Parce que ça faisait remonter les sentiments de terreur en lui qu'il avait plutôt tendance à cacher sous une bonne couche de vannes, d'attitude « _fuck the system_ » et d'alcoolisme rock'n'roll.

Immédiatement, l'écrivain monta les marches de l'escalier, quatre à quatre et le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait plus du tout s'aventurer hors de sa chambre… en fait, non, il n'allait même pas se carapater dans sa chambre. Il allait monter tout en haut, dans le grenier, et il n'allait pas en sortir. Il allait y rester toute la journée et se protéger de ces trucs qui voulaient très certainement le rendre cinglé. Enfin, plus cinglé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Non, non, non, ils n'y arriveraient pas ! Ils n'arriveraient à rien ! Il se barricaderait et ça s'arrêterait là ! Définitivement ! Et il serait tranquille tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Réussissant à atteindre le grenier d'un pas rapide, Jacket se vianda presque la gueule sur le sol de la pièce, heureux qu'il était d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit sûr. Soulagé, il décida d'aller prendre quelques-uns des comics qui traînaient là et de les lire. Il ne ressentait ni l'envie de manger, ni celle de boire. Encore moins avec tous ces événements. Alors, il décida de lire, en espérant que tout serait oublié et qu'il pourrait recommencer à passer des journées sans histoire…

* * *

Et voilà, c'était comme ça que ça s'était passé. Après avoir lu, il s'était endormi. Mais les monstres qu'il avait tués virtuellement n'avaient pas voulu le laisser en paix et s'étaient même invités dans son sommeil. Et ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans un jeu vidéo dont il connaissait déjà tout avant d'y jouer qu'il pouvait se permettre de se prendre pour le gouvernement turc de la Première Guerre Mondiale s'en prenant au peuple arménien. Il s'était réveillé encore plus terrifié et en plus, c'était le soir. Là où il était le plus susceptible d'être victime à nouveau des événements paranormaux. Pour ne rien arranger, sa gorge le brûlait atrocement. Il devait boire quelque chose.

Alors, il était descendu se prendre une pleine bouteille d'eau gazeuse dans le frigo de la cuisine. Et il avait englouti, englouti, englouti… Et alors, cette phrase avait surgi :

« On dirait bien que le petit tueur a fini par baisser sa garde… »

Il n'avait même pas bu la moitié de la bouteille quand il s'était automatiquement retourné vers la source de la phrase. Et alors là… là… il avait souffert. Il ne savait pas d'où était parti le coup ni qui lui avait donné. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : ça lui avait fait très mal. Il avait laissé tomber la bouteille et s'était plié sur lui-même, vu que le coup avait fini dans son ventre et que ça avait failli presque le propulser à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

C'était là où il en était. Tous ceux qu'il avait tués virtuellement se tenaient devant lui, « zombifiés » et avec une furieuse envie de lui faire passer plus qu'un mauvais quart d'heure. Vu leurs têtes, c'était toute une mauvaise heure qu'ils voulaient lui faire passer. Il avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bien refaire pareil en vrai. Ils s'en sont foutus. Il avait voulu parlementer. Ils se sont foutus de sa gueule. Et là, il était encore trop fatigué pour combattre. Même si sa guitare de la mort qui tue était proche de lui. De toute façon, s'il est trop fatigué, il ne sait pas bien jouer de la guitare et ça n'arrive pas à amocher les ennemis, par extension.

Là, il avait l'air bien malin. Lui, le grand MrJacketBarths, qui était admiré, craint, haï, aimé et tout le reste par des centaines d'univers, se retrouvait maintenant le visage baissé, avec un genre de t-shirt blanc comme dans les hôpitaux pour seule fringue, avec de l'eau gazeuse renversée sur lui et en nette infériorité face à une bande de zombies qui le narguaient et avaient réussi à savoir que c'était lui qui contrôlait le protagoniste… enfin, Frisk, quoi.

« Alors, quoi ? Tu croyais que ton acte resterait impuni ? Qu'on en resterait là ? »

Là, il en était sûr, c'était cette femme-poisson… Undyne… qui venait de lui cracher ça au visage. L'écrivain, acculé, ne répondit rien. Pour éviter de répondre à la question, sa fureur l'amena à tenter de foncer vers le mort-vivant le plus proche de lui, à savoir Papyrus. Peine perdue. Le poing fut évité et ce fut même Jacket qui se prit encore quelques autres coups dans le ventre ainsi que dans les jambes. D'ailleurs, certains os de sa jambe droite ont sûrement dû être cassés.

 _Bordel._

« En temps normal, on se serait tous interrogés sur ton mutisme… mais là, nous avons tous décrété que tu n'en valais pas vraiment la peine… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Pour la première fois, il crut voir une étincelle d'étonnement dans les yeux de ses attaquants. Etincelle qui disparut bien vite.

« Oooooh, Jacket, Jacket, Jacket… comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà… »

« Z'êtes pas réels. »

« Ah ouais ? On vient tous de te prouver le contraire. »

« Tu nous as tous massacrés. Si vite. Comme un monstre. Tu n'as même pas voulu prendre le temps de nous écouter ou de nous connaître. »

« Ce qui est d'autant plus bizarre que d'habitude… tu te vantes de ne pas être comme ça. »

« Comment vous… »

« Tu te vantes de ne prendre la vie que de mauvaises personnes. Que toutes les autres ne méritent pas d'avoir leurs vies gâchées par les autres. Pourquoi, là, tu vas à l'encontre de tes principes ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas censés savoir. Vous ne devez pas savoir… »

« Ne pas savoir quoi ? Oh oui, qu'à l'intérieur, tes belles résolutions semblent n'être que de la fumée ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas réels ! Vous venez juste de mon esprit ! »

« Tu sais que c'est trop facile, comme excuse ? Ces excuses faciles que tu sembles pourfendre, pourtant… »

« Fermez-la ! Vous venez d'un jeu vidéo et vous n'êtes pas censés savoir ce que je suis ! Vous n'êtes pas censés savoir qui je suis ! »

« Et ton ordinateur ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a dedans ? Tu l'oublies ? »

« D'ailleurs, dommage que le jeu, tu l'aies acheté en dématérialisé… on aurait pu manifester notre présence grâce à la **jaquette** ! »

Ce jeu de mot pourri fut la goutte d'eau. Poussant un cri de rage face à ces monstres des plus hautains qui venaient l'attaquer, il fonça encore une fois vers eux avec l'énergie du désespoir. Technique bien trop utilisée. Et c'était exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. Que le voir ramené à ses paradoxes intérieurs le rendre énervé et qu'ils puissent lui porter un nouveau coup. Et c'était Undyne et Papyrus, encore, qui attaquèrent. Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, il se prit une épée tournoyant en demi-cercle, entaillant très profondément ses yeux et le haut de ses joues, qui devinrent des trous sanglants. D'ailleurs, le frère de Sans n'avait pas été bien plus tendre, vu qu'il lui donna une deuxième entaille profonde au visage, verticale.

Barths tomba au sol. Il saignait comme un porc, il n'avait même pas pu se défendre et il se faisait narguer.

« Tu vois, maintenant ? Tu as été un très vilain garçon… et si tu penses que nous te réserverons encore une once de pitié, tu peux toujours rêver. »

« Blrgh… huuuuuk… glrglglg… kkkkkkk… kk…k… »

« De quoi ? »

« T…Tu… »

« Ne crois pas que… »

« _**TUER. PROIES.**_ »

Il s'était relevé. Et c'était arrivé. _**IL**_ était sorti de son corps et avait pris le contrôle. Maintenant, il était devenu la bête féroce et l'homme avait disparu. Crocs, tentacules, yeux rouges, démarche de monstre et air de dément meurtrier sur le visage.

Et il s'élança. L'homme ne put rien plus voir, sa part bestiale l'avait comme plongé dans un profond sommeil. Et il les tua tous. Encore. Ils se battirent tous, évidemment, mais cette fois, aucune épée, aucune magie, aucune armure et aucun prestige ne purent les aider. La Bête était assoiffée de chair, qu'elle soit vivante ou zombie, de sang et de destruction. Et il les tuerait tous. Ce qu'il fit. Tout cela se passa en un éclair. Et Jacket l'Humain ne put rien faire, même pas réfléchir à leurs paroles, vu qu'il était engourdi, incapable d'agir.

Deux génocides. En quelques jours. Et de ce côté-là, on pouvait dire que c'était équilibré : le premier commis par l'Humain et le second commis par la Bête.

Cinq minutes des plus angoissantes. Jusqu'à ce que sa vision se mette à s'affiner. De plus en plus. Il se sentait de plus en plus vide, affaibli, il devait vite fuir, partir, il entendait encore mal les sons, il ne voyait pas bien. Il n'allait pas y arriver, il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Et… une voix ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Quoi ? Il devait entendre, c'était peut-être important…

« Jacket… quand comprendras-tu que me cacher tes problèmes ne te servira à rien ? »

 _Sa_ voix. Oui. C'était elle. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et, d'un coup, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à le questionner plus, il se jeta dans les bras de sa douce et lâcha toute l'histoire entre deux sanglots. Pour une fois qu'il avait une présence rassurante à ses côtés… Cyborg Noodle dut passer une bonne vingtaine de minutes à reconstituer toute l'histoire, le fait d'avoir été sous-informée ne l'aidant pas. Mais elle put réussir à consoler son amant et à comprendre toute l'histoire. Ce fut quand Jacket arrêta de pleurer qu'elle décida de l'interroger. Car elle avait déjà bien sa petite idée sur les raisons de l'attaque…

« Le jeu… quand tu y as joué, tu as fait une Route Génocide ? »

« Oui…, lâcha le pauvre Barths tout en reniflant, essayant de réprimer les nouvelles larmes qui semblaient lui venir. »

« Et… ils t'ont dit, en gros, que tu n'avais aucune parole ? »

« Oui… »

Cyborg leva doucement le visage affaibli et fatigué de Jacket et planta intensément son regard dans le sien. Elle ne lui dit rien et le laissa rassembler toutes les « informations » qu'il avait dans son cerveau endommagé. Et, miraculeusement, son regard s'éclaira.

« Tu crois que… »

« Non. J'en suis sûre. »

* * *

« Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous, bordel ! »

Oui, leur gifler les culs était une idée très bizarre. Mais ils étaient tous les deux très bizarres, alors pour eux, ça leur paraissait normal. Et puis, là, il FALLAIT le faire. Même si ça allait les faire gueuler.

« Hrgn… putain, Jacket ? Pourquoi tu nous réveilles ? Il est 22 heures 30 ! »

« Ecoute, Twiggy ! Tu veux toujours tester le jeu ? »

« Hein ? Il est toujours sur ton ordi ? »

« Pas le temps d'expliquer. J'ai commis une erreur et je serai tourmenté par des spectres tandis qu'elle ne sera pas réparée. Donc, si tu veux toujours tester le jeu, c'est ton moment. Et nous avons besoin de vous tous. Donc, vous venez. »

Oui, parce que ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de seulement réveiller le bon Ramirez, mais aussi Daisy Berkowitz, Ginger Fish, Madonna Wayne Gacy et Marilyn Manson _himself_. Parce que… sommes-nous obligés de trouver un sens à tout ce que Barths fait ? La seule hypothèse valable étant que le bon écrivain avait décidé d'instaurer un esprit plus « collectif » à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Les sept descendirent donc aussi discrètement qu'ils purent, même si Daisy manqua de se viander la gueule dans les escaliers à cause du fait qu'il était encore endormi.

C'était simple. Les cinq Antéchrists (enfin, c'était l'avis des puritains), le multi-instrumentiste et l'androïde allaient refaire le jeu. Et la théorie du Gary Stu était simple : les monstres venaient l'emmerder parce qu'il avait fait une Route Génocide sans aucun remords. Ils étaient là pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Donc, s'ils suppriment toutes les traces de cette Route et que le jeu est entièrement accompli en Route Vrai Pacifiste, les spectres n'auront plus la gueule de zombies, ils sauront qu'il n'est pas si dégueulasse que ça. Et donc, ils le laisseront en paix.

Et ce fut ce qu'ils accomplirent. Avec comme unique bande-son les mélodies de Toby Fox, les bruits d'engloutissement frénétique de cafés pour que tous puissent être éveillés jusqu'à l'accomplissement de l'objectif mais surtout les battements frénétiques de six cœurs purs conscients qu'en travaillant ensemble pour que leur ami puisse réparer sa faute, ils agissaient pour le bien de tous. Inondés d'envie (bien qu'ensommeillés), ils parcoururent donc le monde s'offrant à eux, discutant avec ces habitants qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus, les écoutant, réglant leurs problèmes et s'enivrant de sentiments à la fois beaux et puissants, comme s'ils avaient toujours connu ce peuple, comme s'ils en faisaient partie.

Le café les rendait énervés et sur les nerfs. Le manque de sommeil leur faisait parfois dire des choses incohérentes. Mais ils n'oublièrent pas leur mission. Combattant à la fois le Mal gangrenant ce monde en lui opposant la puissance de l'amitié et de l'amour, mais aussi combattant leurs propres limites, ils passèrent des heures à regarder tous les endroits, à tout fouiller, jusqu'à pouvoir accomplir leur mission : réussir et leur permettre de sortir de l'Underground. Même si tout cela n'était peut-être pas vrai… mais bordel, pour que les esprits puissent les laisser, il fallait le faire !

Et quand les sept eurent enfin la possibilité de voir le cadre de fin avec tous ces gens qui souriaient, si heureux d'avoir eu la chance d'être libérés, les joueurs ressentirent le plus grand des soulagements. Surtout Jacket. Maintenant, il était enfin en paix. Plus de spectres. Plus de cauchemars. Plus d'attaque. Juste… des gens heureux. La paix intérieure qu'il ressentit fut tellement forte qu'en un instant, il tomba sur le sol et s'endormit. Et, peu à peu, les sept s'endormirent les uns après les autres… enfin, sauf un certain bassiste.

* * *

 _POV Twiggy_

Le café l'avait beaucoup trop énervé. Si encore, ce n'était que ça… disons plutôt que la vraie raison de son réveil forcé était l'overdose de café couplée face à l'excitation que lui avait procuré tout ce nouveau monde. Toujours est-il que même si l'aventure l'avait transporté, maintenant, il était devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Tous s'étaient endormis, sauf lui. Et il était la seule personne encore éveillée dans cette baraque. Ce qui ne le rassura pas. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose était encore présent. Quelque chose dont il ne savait pas encore très bien ce que ça pouvait être mais dont il était sûr de la présence. Si seulement il pouvait parvenir à…

« Petit gars ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

Le signal d'alarme interne de Twiggy se mit en alerte maximale. Il regarda dans tous les coins où cette voix pouvait venir, sa tête s'agitant comme s'il avait une crise d'épilepsie… pour finalement tomber directement sur la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Enfin, non, pas la personne. LES personnes. Il aurait pu ne pas en croire ses yeux, mais il était bien trop sur les nerfs pour croire ou ne pas croire.

C'était eux. Et cette fois, ils étaient bel, bien et foutrement vivants. Là où Jacket n'avait eu que des moqueries, des bravades et des regards narquois ayant voulu souligner son égoïsme, la personnalité de Jeordie White eut droit à des têtes semblant plus affectueuses, voire… presque compatissantes. En tout cas, lui montrant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce fut là que la grande femme-chèvre ( _Comment s'appelle-elle, déjà ?_ , pensa Ramirez) s'approcha du musicien, qui se sentait à nouveau comme s'il était réellement redevenu un tout petit, petit enfant.

« On dirait qu'il a enfin compris la leçon… et cela me ravit de voir qu'il a pensé à ce que tu lui avais dit. »

Cette phrase était normale, mais… aux yeux de l'homme maquillé, elle ne le semblait pas. Car il ne les connaissait pas personnellement, malgré tout. Et pourtant, Toriel (car c'était elle, bien que le bassiste avait presque oublié son nom) lui parlait comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Comme si c'était lui, cet humain tombé dans le champ de fleurs au tout début…

« Mais… pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, humain ? Tu dois être fourbu !, enchaîna Papyrus.

« Le café !, lâcha Twiggy comme un coup de tonnerre et en désignant les cadavres de tasses s'étant accumulés. Café ! »

Tous regardèrent ce grand tas de tasses. Puis Toriel reprit la parole.

« Dis-moi, enfant… quel est donc ton nom ? »

« Twiggy ! Ramirez ! Lui, Madonna ! Eux, Daisy & Ginger ! Lui, Marilyn ! Et eux deux, Jacket & Cyborg Noodle ! »

Oui, définitivement, heureusement que c'était le soir. On peut se permettre de parler de façon extrêmement pas du tout mature quand on est seul le soir.

« Même si tu seras le seul à l'entendre, _kiddo_ … merci. Maintenant que tout a été réparé grâce à vous, nous sommes tous redevenus comme avant. Vous auriez pu choisir de ne pas l'écouter, mais vous l'avez aidé. Et ça, c'est sûrement la plus belle chose à retenir. »

« M… merci à vous aussi ! »

Ces remerciements caféinés prirent une tournure tellement comique que les monstres ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher de petits sourires amusés.

« Je savais que vous étiez tous des bons garçons… même lui. Mais maintenant, tu as passé suffisamment de temps éveillé. Il est temps pour toi de dormir, petit Twiggy. »

L'ex-Reine de l'Underground posa deux doigts sur le front de Ramirez et ce dernier sombra, comme par magie (si je puis le dire ainsi…), dans un profond sommeil bien mérité. Les autres monstres étaient là pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule par terre et le reposèrent dans une position un peu plus confortable. La dernière chose que le bassiste et ses amis purent sentir, ce fut une caresse sur les cheveux. Douce & tendre. Juste… maternelle.

* * *

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Il était en forme. Toutes les traces de sa fatigue et de son trop-plein de Vous-Savez-Quoi avaient disparu. Et il avait l'impression de se sentir… un nouvel homme. Comme s'il était né à nouveau. C'était vraiment une impression bizarre qu'il ressentait. Mais là, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, ça le tranquillisait.

Et il vit une chose pas banale. La première chose qu'il vit dans toute la journée qui s'annonçait, définitivement, n'était pas ordinaire, de par le fait qu'elle n'est pas apparue ici de façon ordinaire. C'était sept petites assiettes. Avec, dans chacune, un morceau de tarte et un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit le nom de chacun.

Twiggy prit doucement l'assiette lui étant réservée et tenta de sentir, un petit peu méfiant, l'odeur de ce qu'il avait sous son nez. Ça n'avait pas l'air dégueu. Alors, il prit le dessert et mordit dedans. Avant de mâcher et de sentir les odeurs de la tarte s'infiltrer dans son organisme (N.D.A : ça se voit, qu'il est 23 heures, et que j'ai du mal à dire les choses simplement ?). Caramel écossais. C'était bon. Trop bon. Il en reprit donc une bouchée. Et encore une. Et encore une. Et puis, sa bouche croqua soudainement contre quelque chose de très dur, ce qui fit grimacer de douleur Ramirez. Juste au moment où les autres commençaient à s'éveiller.

Il extirpa ce qui lui avait fait mal. C'était une balle. Similaire à une petite boule de pétanque. _Bizarre_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il se rendit très vite compte que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était là. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit. Qui était à la fois simple et plein de mystère :

 _Mont Ebbot, France_

Ainsi qu'une série de coordonnées géographiques.

L'homme en robe se retourna vers ses compères et leurs regards qui avaient le mérite de bien souligner leur incompréhension. Parce qu'il savait, lui, Twiggy, ce qui allait arriver.

« Dites, les gars… on n'a aucun concert dans les prochains jours ? Parce que je crois que c'est pas fini… Oh, et pensez à prendre et à manger vos parts de tarte, c'est super bon. »

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **A l'heure où j'écris ces dernières lignes, il est le 27 février et je ne posterai ça que le lendemain, à cause que j'ai plus de Wifi.**

 **Je peux juste vous dire que Marilyn, Daisy, Madonna, Twiggy, Ginger, Jacket et Cyborg n'en ont effectivement pas fini avec** _ **Undertale**_ **… un indice :** _ **Aftertale**_ **.**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
